


Blind

by lactoria



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: BDSM, M/M, dom!Sora, top!Sora
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 02:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10504944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lactoria/pseuds/lactoria
Summary: "You’re safe, Riku. I’ll give you everything you’ve ever wanted…"





	

Riku grits his teeth against his rising unease, fighting the instinct to well, _fight_.

But he can’t–or he won’t. He certainly won’t fight Sora.

Even if he could, though, he can’t. He literally can’t.

Can’t move, can’t speak, can’t _see_.

But he can _feel_. He can feel hands–so warm–roving his bare form with such tender care it’s almost maddening. Riku wriggles in his bonds, the chains suspending him jingling in protest to his struggle. He’s only restrained because he asked to be, cuffed at his wrists and his feet. He can do little but sway his weight about, but he doesn’t care to fight.

He doesn’t need to anymore.

“Riku…” Sora’s tone is soft, brimming with unvoiced questions. He can’t even begin to understand how this could be comfortable.

Riku couldn’t be any more at home like this. He couldn’t bear the sight of Sora beautiful though he may be. He’s sunlight, hot and glaring, relentlessly burning into the umbra created by Riku’s own will, his own core shadowed, eclipsed by itself.

This is ultimate comfort. He’s right where he belongs.

Sora’s fingers trickle down his back, outline every vertebrae on their way down. Riku holds his breath, curls his toes into the floor, and waits.

“The blindfold, I think I can get… but the gag… I like…” His lips ghost over the nape of Riku’s neck, inciting an instant shiver. “…I like hearing you–I’ve always wanted to hear everything you have to say…”

It’s terribly romantic. Riku smiles in spite of himself but makes no sound. He does, however, arch his back in encouragement.

He’s not ready. He isn’t ready to see, much less _be_ seen.

He moved freely in darkness for so long that he had honestly thought it had swallowed him. He feared he’d never reach the shore again. The first thing he saw with his own eyes again was…

Sora. It’s the only sight he’d trust; even if he were blind, he’d recognize this touch.

He yearns for it.

Sora draws near, toes of shoes bumping the backs of naked heels in the most erotic of stark contrasts. Riku shudders, hypersensitive in the absence of active senses, and bites into the cloth that matches the fabric stretched across his eyes.

Kisses chart a path across his shoulders, each mark firmer than the last, hotter and deeper until Sora’s mouth forms a loving seal around Riku’s throat, pulling bruises to the surface of pale, pale skin. Sora has swept in front of him, embracing him so tightly that the points of that signature, crown pendant dig into him.

He moans uselessly into the cloth, more so for Sora than for himself.

And that seems to do it for his best friend, for a split second later, he’s clutching Riku with a possessiveness he didn’t know Sora was capable of, and he’s kissing him through the gag. It’s messy, and it’s artless, and it’s so _very_ sensual that Riku really is moaning now, in earnest.

Hands grip his hair with more confidence now, tugging his face down, and Sora’s lips are on the move again. A kiss to each hidden eye nearly breaks him down to tears–and it’s a good thing. It’s such a good feeling–

“You’re safe, Riku. I’ll give you everything you’ve ever wanted… I’ll understand your darkness because it’s a part of you…”

Riku doesn’t expect to get his hair yanked like this, especially not by Sora, who is smiling as he twists his head to the side to whisper into his ear:

“And then I will fill you with so much light that you’ll forget you ever had a shadow.”

**Author's Note:**

> Where's all the dominant Sora, tho?


End file.
